


White And Black

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Original Power Rangers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Penny Guin and Karin Melodie are in training... and in love.RP Fic.





	White And Black

Penny Guin, the daughter of Master Guin and... well, she didn't know..., had settled in well enough with the other rangers, although she knew Blue was a little tense sometimes and Black had an issue of getting herself caught up with the ignorant people, she had come to enjoy being around the others. The teasing about her name among the group had died down and yet... she could still hear someone laughing and teasing someone. The tech group preferred to tease the girls who wouldn't retaliate and, this time, she rose with a definite growl, her hand coming to rest on the other girl's shoulder. 

"Back off."

Her voice was a low, angry grumble and she remained in place, her grip tightening a little on Karin's shoulder. 

"You okay?"

Her voice had softened and she moved only to gather her food, settling beside Karin, making it clear she would not let it happen again. Karin looked up and smiled softly.

"Thanks to you."

"You know those lab twits are just jealous... you got to suit up, they didn't..."

Penny smiled softly. 

"Besides, you kick backside on a daily basis... they blow themselves up..."

Karin laughed softly. Penny smiled, adding a quietly spoken. 

"Plus, you actually have a friend who will willingly kick their asses if they do that again..."

Karin purred. Penny smiled, finishing her food and watching Karin intently for a few moments before, finally. 

"So... how long do you think it'll take Fairweather or Manx to actually ask each other out?"

Karin laughed.

"Oh...however long it takes them to get their faces out of each other's pussies."

She said with a saucy grin. Penny half-choked on the sip of water she'd taken. 

"Karin!"

She was smiling as she added. 

"Naughty girl... no wonder I love you..."

A silence, during which Penny flushed a bright pink and glanced away, a little shyly. Karin smirked and lent her head a little closer and said.

"Want my face in your pussy?"

Penny smirked. 

"Tempting..."

She agreed.

"Then say yes...and get ready to scream..."

Karin purred lustily. 

"Tell you what... take me to your room... then yes."

"Spoilsport...it's a cafeteria... your meant to...eat things here."

"Yeah well... maybe your mother wouldn't crucify you for being caught... mine would probably skin me alive."

Karin giggled.

"Oh...all right."

She said sticking her tongue out and getting up from the table. Penny laughed, spanking Karin on her way out the door. Karin yipped.

"Hey... none of that.... or I'll pull your pants down and eat you out right here on the table anyway."

"Not my fault you insist on teasing me..."

Karin smirked at her.

"Baby girls Playing with Fire...."

She purred teasingly and challengingly.

"Gonna get burned...."

Penny smirked. 

"It's not going to work Karin... lead the way..."

Karin stuck her tongue out at Penny. Penny laughed softly. 

"Behave."

Karin laughed.

"Not fucking likely..."

She murred as they walked and began miming lesbian oral sex with her tongue and two fingers in a V shape. Penny rolled her eyes. 

"Don't come crying to me when your mother starts yelling at you..."

Karin laughed and kissed Penny hotly. Penny sighed, responding to the kiss all the same, she still couldn't refuse the girl. Karin murred hotly and deepened the kiss and began moving Penny backwards. Penny murred, letting herself be steered backwards. Karin murred back and opened one eye so she could guide Penny back onto one of the tables. Penny smirked, settling on the table. Karin smirked and reached up under Penny's skirt to tug her panties down. Penny murred and let her take the panties. 

"Now this is my idea of a great Cafeteria meal..."

Karin murred teasingly as she admired Penny's pussy. 

"Well, it's all yours."

"Tell me you want me to eat your pussy."

"Karin... I want you to eat my pussy..."

Karin murred eagerly. She then sat herself down on the bench that was attached to the table so she was between Penny's legs hook her arms around Penny's legs and let her face in and began kissing and licking at Penny's inner thighs moving closer and closer to her pussy. Penny murred happily. Karin flicked her tongue out and licked at Penny's clit. Penny murred and arched. Karin began to lap at Penny's clit. Penny soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
